eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Player Reviews 2011
Player reviews for the 2011 season. Jacob Brennan (WAFL: 19 games, 3 goals) – Father-son selection had a solid season at WAFL level and was selected as an emergency on a couple of occasions, but could not break through for a debut. Mitch Brown (AFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 6 games, 0 goals; WAFL reserves: 2 games, 1 goal) – Played the first four games of 2011 before breaking a thumb against the Hawks in Launceston, which caused him to miss much of the season. When he returned to action, found himself stuck behind Glass, MacKenzie and Schofield in the battle for spots down back, only managing two more senior games as an injury replacement. Sam Butler (AFL: 13 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 0 goals) – Managed 13 senior games, missing chunks of the season with quad, calf and groin injuries, but returned in time for the Eagles' finals campaign Dean Cox (AFL: 25 games, 20 goals) – Another stellar year, playing every game and finishing in the top three of the Club Champion award (just one vote behind winner Darren Glass), and picked up his fifth All-Australian gong. Bradd Dalziell (AFL: 1 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 18 games, 17 goals) – Played just one quarter of senior football, spending the rest of the year at East Fremantle. Jack Darling (AFL: 23 games, 24 goals) – Earned a place in the senior side in round 1 of his debut season after a strong NAB Cup campaign and played 23 games for the year, finishing in the top five in Rising Star voting. Brad Ebert (AFL: 22 games, 14 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 1 goal) – Played most of the season but out of position on occasions, spending time on a half forward flank, in the green and red vests and on a couple of occasions back at Peel. Dropped for the semi-final and sought a trade at the end of the year (Traded) Andrew Embley (AFL: 24 games, 17 goals) – Had something of a renaissance, setting a career high for disposals and playing a major role in the side's sudden turnaround from wooden spooners to preliminary finalists, finishing eighth in the best and fairest Andrew Gaff (AFL: 17 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 5 goals) – Made his debut in the opening round as a late replacement, starting as the sub. Wore the green vest in four of the first five games before having a stint at South Fremantle. Returned to the senior side in round 17, holding his spot for the remainder of the season and the finals and getting a Rising Star nomination. Darren Glass (AFL: 24 games, 0 goals) – Another stellar season from the captain who won his third Club Champion award and third All-Australian selection. Shannon Hurn (AFL: 25 games, 5 goals) – Back to his best, playing every game and finishing in the top four of the Club Champion award. Brett Jones (WAFL: 17 games, 1 goal) – Unable to break into the side in 2011 despite being listed as an emergency several times. After playing in a Tigers WAFL premiership and receiving the Best Clubman award, announced his retirement from all levels of football (Retired) Jordan Jones (WAFL: 19 games, 10 goals) – Unable to obtain another senior call-up despite solid form with Peel Thunder, and was delisted at the end of the season (Delisted) Josh Kennedy (AFL: 23 games, 59 goals) – Became the main focal point of the forward line, kicking 59 goals including a haul of 10 against the Bulldogs. Daniel Kerr (AFL: 16 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Returned from a serious hamstring injury and overcame a number of niggles to manage 16 games. Mark LeCras (AFL: 22 games, 47 games) – Stretchered from the field with a serious-looking groin injury in the season-opener, but missed just three games. Despite a new role up the ground he kicked 47 goals for the year, second behind Kennedy, and played his 100th game in the preliminary final. Scott Lycett (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 17 games, 17 goals) – Called up for a debut late in the season when Naitanui was missing through injury, kicking two goals. Spent the rest of the year developing at Peel Thunder. Quinten Lynch (AFL: 24 games, 28 goals) – Found some of his old form, playing almost every game and kicking 28 goals as an effective foil for emerging spearhead Kennedy. Eric MacKenzie (AFL: 15 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 3 games, 0 goals) – Started the season behind Brown and Schofield in the pecking order before breaking into the side in round 3. A foot injury interrupted his season, but he returned for the second half of the year including the run to the preliminary final. Chris Masten (AFL: 13 games, 7 goals; WAFL: 7 games, 7 goals) – Struggled to force his way into a strongly-performing side, although his cause was not helped by a knee injury suffered in the first quarter of round 1. After making his way back through East Fremantle he lost his spot a couple of times throughout the year, but was in the side for the finals. Patrick McGinnity (AFL: 19 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Played 19 games including the three finals. Missed a game late in the season after being suspended for a particularly nasty sledge at Melbourne opponent Ricky Petterd Nic Naitanui (AFL: 23 games, 18 goals) – Played 23 games and his ruck combination with Cox was a big factor in the club's surprising run deep into the finals. Unlucky not to win Mark of the Year for a towering pack mark over Carlton's Andrew Walker. Ryan Neates (WAFL reserves: 1 game, 0 goals) – Missed virtually the entire season through groin, elbow and knee injuries. Mark Nicoski (AFL: 25 games, 41 goals) – Role change and a rare injury-free run resulted in perhaps the best season of his career. Used as a defensive forward, he kicked 41 goals for the year including a career-best six-goal haul against Richmond. Matt Priddis (AFL: 25 games, 9 goals) – Played every game and finished runner up in the best and fairest for the second straight year, losing to Glass in a tiebreak. Matt Rosa (AFL: 18 games, 5 goals) – Brought up his 100th appearance before suffering a PCL injury that kept him out of the final few rounds, and was unable to break back into the team for the finals. Will Schofield (AFL: 23 games, 2 goals; WAFL: 1 game, 1 goal) – Despite competition from Brown and MacKenzie, held his spot in defence for most of the season. Adam Selwood (AFL: 25 games, 3 goals) – Played every game, generally as a defender, and finished sixth in the best and fairest. Scott Selwood (AFL: 25 games, 9 goals) – Became an important part of the midfield and averaged 8 tackles per game. Brad Sheppard (AFL: 6 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 14 games, 6 goals) – Struggled to break into a settled outfit, playing just six games although he was selected as an emergency on numerous occasions. Luke Shuey (AFL: 25 games, 24 goals) – Played every game, won the club’s Rookie of the Year and was a runner-up in the Rising Star. Had hauls of five goals against the Bulldogs and three against Port. Ashley Smith (AFL: 18 games, 4 goals; WAFL: 4 games, 1 goal) – Started the season with Perth but was called up in round 6. Played every game from then until injuring his hamstring in the final round. Koby Stevens (AFL: 2 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 19 games, 11 goals) – Suffered from the new substitute rule, starting as the sub in the only two senior games he played. Lewis Stevenson (WAFL: 22 games, 5 goals) – Didn’t add to his games tally from 2010, spending the year at Claremont where he won a premiership medal. Andrew Strijk (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 19 games, 30 goals) – Struggled for form and fitness throughout 2011, playing just one senior game. Later diagnosed with a heart complaint which may well have explained the drop in his performance. Tom Swift (AFL: 5 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 17 games, 6 goals) – Played just five AFL games, although he excelled at Claremont and was among their best in the grand final victory. Beau Waters (AFL: 11 games, 0 goals; WAFL: 2 games, 0 goals) – Named as vice-captain, but suffered another dislocated elbow which kept him out of most of the season, although he was able to return in time for the club's push to the preliminary final Gerrick Weedon (AFL: 1 game, 0 goals; WAFL: 21 games, 20 goals) – Had a strong start to the season and earned a call-up against Essendon, but started as the sub and picked up just three touches. Continued his good form with Claremont and played in the Tigers' 2011 premiership side. Blayne Wilson (WAFL: 17 games, 0 goals) – Spent the year playing in defence at Peel. Callum Wilson (WAFL: 21 games, 46 goals) – Despite being a prolific forward at South Fremantle, was unable to add to his games tally and was delisted at the end of the year (Delisted) Lewis Broome (WAFL: 16 games, 26 goals; WAFL reserves: 7 games, 12 goals) – Drifted between the seniors and reserves at Claremont in 2011, playing in the second-grade's premiership side, before announcing at the end of the season that he was returning to Looma. (Delisted) Anton Hamp (WAFL: 5 games, 6 goals; WAFL reserves: 18 games, 29 goals) – Spent the season battling for selection in a strong Claremont outfit. Played in the Tigers’ reserves premiership side. Ashton Hams (AFL: 4 games, 1 goal; WAFL: 11 games, 12 goals) – Struggled for senior selection with the emergence of Nicoski as a defensive small forward, and managed just four games. Tim Houlihan (WAFL: 18 games, 6 goals) – Did not manage to add another senior game after being demoted to the rookie list in the off-season. (Delisted) Jeremy McGovern (WAFL reserves: 10 games, 17 goals) – Injuries and a strong Claremont league side kept him in the reserves, where he was part of the Tigers’ second-grade premiership. Jarrad Oakley-Nicholls (WAFL: 10 games, 3 goals) – Managed just ten games for East Perth. (Delisted)